


With A Flash Of Lightning

by Nugget_Boi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Cute Harry Potter, M/M, Obedient Harry, Possessive Tom Riddle, Time Travel, Top Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugget_Boi/pseuds/Nugget_Boi
Summary: After the Dursleys beat and throw little 6yr old Harry Potter out during a storm he was hit by lightning. And woke up in Wool's Orphanage in 1932, with one 6yr old Tom Riddle. How will this turn out?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter series is not mine if it were this would be what you are about to read.

This is a rewrite of the first chapter, the one that was originally here was deleted because my phone was stupid and I deleted the wrong thing. It isn't exactly the same thing but I remember the main points.

* * *

 

Harry's PoV

Making mistakes was something you can't do but, I did it and now uncle won't stop yelling. 

"YOU MAKE A MESS IN MY HOUSE!!!" he yells, I jump at his loud voice and scramble to clean up the food that I dropped because Dudley tripped me. My uncle grabs me by the neck, picking my small 6-year-old body up, I probably weigh nothing at all. My ribs stick out slightly, but I somehow, magically seem to at least have some weight. 

"NOT ANYMORE!!! YOU USELESS BOY! DON'T EVER COME BACK HERE YOU PIECE OF TRASH!!!" He yells again, this time I am really frightened. I don't know how to survive on the streets, at least here I have a roof over my head and some food every few days. It is also falling and it happened to be storming outside. While cooking from the window in the kitchen I could see a few lightning strikes. I don't want to leave, I deserve what I get but even this is a little much. 

"UNGRATEFUL BRAT HOPE YOU HAVE FUN ON THE STREETS!!!" He screams again, walking at a fast pace to the door and throws me out of it. I scramble up and start to run, not paying attention just hoping to find shelter fast. I'm on the street, when it get's brighter, I turn stopping and see a car. It's tiring screeching as it tries to come to a stop before I hear a cracking and I'm gone. It's all black.

I wake up in a street, blinking I see a police officer or well one of the ones that you'd see in the movies about the older times. "Where are your parent's lad?" He said, I look up at him and sit up slightly rubbing my eye's.

"They've died, sir and my aunt and uncle kicked me out," I say, lying is bad. The officer get's a sad look on his face. 

"That is a shame, well I will have to bring you to Ms. Wool's Orphange it's a place for kids like you who lost their parents all too soon. " He says and grabs my hand helping me up and escorts me to the Orphanage. When we get there he brings me inside to a lady who is on the older side, "I found this child in the street, he has no parent's and will have to stay here" The officer says.

"Another damn child, we are already full enough as is. There are no free room's he'll have to stay with one of the other boys, what is his name?" She says snidely, "I didn't ask, what is your name child," The officer says, "Harry, sir it's Harry," I say.

"Well how about we bring you to your new room, you'll be sharing with Tom." She says with a glare on her face before she brings us there she grabs a blanket for me. 

She leads me there and the officer leaves, as I am pushed in, knocking into a boy. I scramble up, stuttering out sorry's and he just smirks. "You didn't hurt me, what is your name?" He asks me, "H-harry," I say, "Well harry since we're roommates that makes us friends." My eyes went wide, I'd ever had any friends. I hug him closely, it seems ridiculous but I feel safe and wanted. 

"What do you say Harry will you be mine, my friend?" He says and I nod fast, I don't want him to retract the offer if I stutter or don't answer quick enough. He smiles and hugs me back, he shows me around the room and explaining that we'll have to share the small bed in the room, but that was okay because it got really cold in the fall and winter. I look out the window for the first time and notice it's dark. 

"We should get to sleep," I say to Tom, he agrees. I grab the blanket off the table by the door and get in the bed, Tom follows suit and pulls me close to him covering us with both blankets so we can stay warm through the night. I smile as I fell asleep clutching at Tom's chest.

* * *

 

So it is really different but meh the first one before was really just a drabble, hope you like it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own harry potter, and if I did then this is how it would have been written.

Chapter 2

 

"Harry let's get going, breakfast is in a couple of minutes, since", I said rushing my Harry to get dressed in some of my clothes since his were way too big and smelt bad.

"ok Tom" He called out from the tiny wardrobe he in which he had decided to get dressed in. After a minute he hopped out and we rushed down to the dining area where all the kids were eating at the moment and sat down at the end of the table that was purposely avoided by the other kids since I eat there.

“Hey Tom where do we get our food?” My Harry asked a little shy ducking his head down and looking at the floor, I quickly stood up and said to my Harry I would get the food. I walked over to the window where they gave us food was, behind it was the kitchen, I snatched to serving from the sneering server who hated me ever since I let a snake into the kitchen for her giving me a smaller serving of food then the other kids had.

As I walked back to the table I saw some of the other kids pushing and messing around with MY HARRY, I ran to the table and grabbed Harry and wrapped him in my arms glaring at the annoying, cruel children.

“If I were you guys I’d get out of here before I do something that will land you in the nursing center” I growled out as they ran away shaking with fear.

“Are you ok Harry? Did they hurt you?” I asked him quickly turning him around in my arms, he looked so scared and frightened, tears running down his face he shook his head and then snuzzled into my chest grabbing my shirt tightly and cried his eyes out.

When he finally stopped I sat him down next to me and told him to eat, which he did happily as if he forgot what had just happened and we carried on with our day.

 

“Harry put on this coat Mrs.Wool is bringing us into town to get some supplies for the orphanage,” I said handing him my old coat from last year that I had outgrown but it just happened to fit my Harry just fine if a little big.

“Mkay Tom,” he said quickly complying and put on the coat, I liked seeing him in my things, I was truly happy with him and glad Mrs.Wool had put him in my room and know one else's.

We once again we’re rushing down the stairs and got in line to go out in town. I kept him close to me the entire time we were walking before we stopped in front of a clothing shop, I saw Mrs.Wool walk over to me and My Harry

“Here are 20 pounds Tom, help the new child get some supplies, come back to the orphanage after you're both done,” She said with a sneer before going across the street with the other kids to the food market.

I growled lowly before turning to Harry, “Let’s get you 5 pairs of pants since the laundry is done every sunday and friday, then we can get you a pair of shoes and 5 pairs of socks and no shirts since my old owns fit you perfectly fine and then we can hit the bookstore with what's left over” I said and he nodded his agreement and we got him his clothes and then hurried over to the bookstore grabbing books on math, science, chemistry, and history all advanced that I would read and eventually Harry after I made him read the other levels first that I had hidden away under my bed.

“Hey Tom are we going back now?” My harry asked as I finished paying and grabbed the books, turning towards him I nodded and we hurried to the orphanage and ran to our room and put away Harry’s clothes and hid the books under the bed.

“Harry I’m going to use my old books to teach you everything that I had learned from them and when you’re done there I’ll teach you from the new books when I’ve finished them” I said pulling the beginner's books out and we studied and learned the entire night not stopping for food since they wouldn’t even give us any.

  
  
“Tom, TOM!!!” I woke to my Harry’s screams, I quickly got out of bed seeing my Harry being held down by the children that had been bothering him this morning the boy who’s name I think was Ryan was punching him, I saw red as I put my hands and pushed them off of my Harry gathering him up in my arms putting him down on my bed walking over to the 3 kids and punched Ryan in the face and kicked the other 2 in their guts, before hissing to the snakes that hid in the hollow walls to come and scare them away, which worked well. I rushed over to my Harry who looked so frightened and scared, “Harry, Harry listen to my voice calm down my Harry you're safe with me ok” I said sitting down on the bed letting him crawl on top of me and cuddle up to me his head in my chest and arms gripping at my shirt ever so tightly before he gave in to stress falling asleep and visibly relaxed, I sighed to myself my Harry was hurt by those cruel and annoying children that I hated so, making a promise to myself to always protect my Harry I quickly succumbed to my tiredness, dreams of protecting my Harry precious filled my brain as a smile graced my face  in my sleep throughout the whole night, for the first night in years and that would be there for the next 5 years without my knowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter we skip ahead 5 years to the day dumblef**k gives Harry and Tom their letters to Hogwarts and so much more.


	3. Chapter 3

Third Person P.O.V

 

“I am here to see Hadrian Potter and Tom Riddle to invite them to my boarding school for kids who are special.” Albus Dumbledore, a professor at the school for witchcraft and wizardry Hogwarts.

“We can’t pay for it,” Ms. Wool said smugly, sneering

“We have a fund for those who can’t pay and Hadrian Potter has family that is willing to take him in and pays for his schooling,” Albus said smoothly remembering his talk with the Potters when he had seen the letter and the young boy's face that had shown up on their family tree.

“They’re in room 209 at the end of the hallway to the left” She said sneering angrily now and Albus made his way to the boys room, opening the door seeing two boys studying books together, the taller one who must be Tom had his arm around the one who was smaller and even leaner than the boys he had passed on his way to the boy’s room.

“Hello there Hadrian Potter and Tom Riddle I am here to offer you a place at Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry,” Albus said

“What Wizardry isn’t real and even if it were we couldn’t afford the schooling,” Tom said him and Harry, who had taken to letting Tom talk for him and just cling to his side seeing as he wouldn’t let him leave it anyways.

“Ahhh wizardry is real,” Albus said lighting their wardrobe on fire and having a box of thing flying out “it’s not good to steal things and won’t be tolerated at Hogwarts, we have an orphan fund for you and Hadrian you have family that is willing to fund your schooling and give you a home now seeing as they just found out about you”

“I and Harry will stay together no matter what” Tom growled out at the thought of Harry going somewhere without him

“Y-yeah I-I’m g-going t-to s-stay w-with T-Tom, I-I d-don’t l-like g-going o-or b-being a-away f-from T-Tom,” Harry said softly barely audible surprising Tom that he talked to a stranger.

“Well, you two can speak with the to Potters about this today if you would like,” Albus said, not expecting the total inseparableness of the boy’s.

“Y-yes p-please, c-can w-we g-go n-now” Harry stuttered out softly clinging to Tom even more now.

“Put on this sweater first Harry no need for you to get sick now if we’re going to this school soon, we don’t want to miss any classes or anything,” Tom said, handing Harry his dark green sweater from last year and put on his new one

“Well, we will leave now to the Potter’s manor,” Albus motioning for them to follow them which he did down to a telephone box which they all fit in surprisingly “We’ll take this magical elevator to the ministry flow room and from there go to Potter Manor” and they did. It confused and excited both boy’s as they flowed to the Manor falling on their faces.

Tom got up first worried about Harry helping him up quickly checking him for injuries, the Potter family staring at them seeing the strong bond, knowing they couldn’t ever split them apart.

“Hello there Hadrian and Tom we are going to fund both of your schooling funds and supplies, and you both can live here from now on,” Mr. Potter said and his wife nodded 

“My son James is currently in an apprenticeship for charms, and we have lots of rooms for you to stay in,” Mrs. Potter said eagerly nodding more

“Thank you very much, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, we appreciate it very much, we would like staying here it probably is much better than the muggle orphanage ever was,” Tom said and Harry nodded along with Tom's polite answer.

“Great we will show you to your rooms and have you stuff brought to them later when we go shopping for new clothes and your school supplies” Mrs.Potter said standing up from where she was sitting and showed them to their rooms then had them flow to ‘The Leaky Cauldron’ and go through the secret entrance to Diagon alley and let the boys get their supplies and new clothes. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Potter me and Hadrian would like to stay in the same room if you would allow it, we don’t like staying away from each other at any distance amount of time” Tom said as Harry was behind him looking at the snakes seeing which one he wanted as Tom had already found one which had named Nagini.

“I found one Tom his names Serpens he’s a black python,” Harry said not stuttering for once but it was still as soft as before

“Nice Harry let’s go get more books to study before school” Tom said and they ran to the bookstores and gathered up books on every subject they could take at Hogwarts and a few extras before Harry knocked into a platinum blonde boy dressed in fancy and expensive robes, “I-I’m s-so s-sorry Mr.” Harry stuttered helping the boy up and Tom checking Harry for injuries again worried.

“Don’t worry I’m not injured and you obviously didn’t mean to know me,” the boy said charmingly like Tom would, “My names Abraxas Malfoy, let me guess you two are first years” He chuckled as he said it

“Yes we are, I’m Tom Riddle and this clumsy boys name is Hadrian Potter” Tom said introducing the both of them just as charmingly putting out his hand for Abraxas to take, which he did staring each other in the eye as Harry clung to Tom’s side even shyer than before with the new boy there.

“Well we two were just about to check out so good day Abraxas see you at Hogwarts” Tom said walking away from Abraxas finding the Potters quickly after they paid and went home to study their books and put away their new stuff in their new room at their new home, this was a new start and it was turning out just fine for now for the both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Third Person P.O.V.

 

Today was the day Tom and Harry would be leaving for Hogwarts. Both of their pets were already sent to Hogwarts since the Potter's had to get them approved and their venom sterilized for the year. Harry huddled against Tom's side as they walked to Platform 9 and 3/4 in the train station, sticking close to him. Followed by Harry's relatives as they did so.

"How do you get there?" Harry asked Tom, to which Mrs.Potter interrupted

"You have to run really fast into the wall there with your stuff in your cart" Harry's eye's widened and Tom shook his head rubbing his Harry's back to calm him down "you'll be fine my Harry don't worry"

Tom went first so Harry had someone on the other to make sure he didn't get lost. Next, Harry went with a little push from Mr.Potter who laughed a little as little Harry squealed running into Tom as he went through. Harry cried as he entered seeing Tom knocked over, mad at himself that he had 'hurt' Tom. Tom got up quickly comforting Harry saying he wasn't hurt and that it was just an accident. Nobody seemed to notice them or care of the incident saving Tom from having to deal with not only a Harry who is crying because he thinks Tom won't love him cause he 'hurt' him but also an embarrassed Harry. Neither was pleasant but it was better to only have to deal with one of those.

"You didn't hurt me, so stop those thoughts right now mister," Tom said gathering his Harry into his arms, wiping away the tears gathering in Harry's eye's that were threatening to fall. 

Harry sniffled and hugged Tom tightly, "You sure Tom, I ran into you," Tom nodded and gathered their things onto just his cart now, so he could carry harry and push all their stuff. Tom boarded the train, finding an empty compartment and setting his Harry down. Tom put their stuff away before finally sitting.

Sighing out Tom pulled his Harry onto his lap, cuddling him and then gently kissed his cheek. About 30 minutes of sitting like that, the compartment door was swung open, revealing Abraxas. Tom began to glare at the older boy who tried to flirt with his Harry. "Hello, boys it happens that all the other compartments are full and my friends will be coming after the feast," Abraxas said smirking.

"H-hey A-ab-r-r-rax-as-s" Harry stuttered out and cuddle into Tom more, thinking Tom was angry at him since he had his angry glare on. Tom noticed the change in Harry and stopped the glare deciding that Harry would never leave him for anyone else ever. Tom would still keep an eye on him and make sure no one got too close though.

"How are the both of you?" Abraxas asked, noticing the lack of glare, and smiled he like this Tom kid now.

"We're both fine, and ready for school to start too. Right, Harry?" Tom said casually, Abraxas was growing on him.

"Yep, Tom always helps me learn things so all these new subjects are going to be fun. Me and Tom already started cracking open the books and studying them. Oh, Abraxas do you have your old books from the second year since you're a third year so I and Tom can get ready for the second year, pretty please?" Harry said without a single stutter surprising both Tom and Abraxas. Harry was finally getting used to Abraxas, which confirmed Tom 100 times over that the boy was safe and trustworthy.

"Yeah I do actually, I should be able to get them to you two tomorrow," Abraxas said, hiding his surprise like a Malfoy does.

"Thank you, Abraxas," Tom said, actually smiling in front of someone other than Harry.

They continued to talk for the rest of train ride getting to know each other until they had to change into their robes, which Abraxas left to the bathroom to do. 

"What do you think of Abraxas my Harry," Tom asked as he got out their robes and nicer clothes, helping Harry undress out of his clothes and into the school clothes and rob before doing the same without help. 

"He's nice and kind and you seem to really like him too," Harry said smiling

"Yeah I trust him, he'll make an excellent friend for the two of us," Tom said kissing his Harry, making Harry blush and return the kiss on Tom's cheek. Harry really like all the kissing and cuddling they did even if he didn't know what it really meant at the time. The train stopped and they were now officially at Hogwarts. They both exited the train and gather their stuff to be brought up to their dorm after they found out what house they were going to be in.

The sight of the castle was amazing, and as groundskeeper rounded them up on boats and then road all the way to the castle to start their new life.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finally a new chapter, next chapter will be the sorting and other great things, please leave any idea's you have too so I can have a really good and long chapter soon. And I am looking for a beta to help edit the chapters, we will exchange emails and do it over google docs, they will of course get shout outs as they will be helping big time with this book. Hope to find someone soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye for now


	5. Chapter 5

Tom's PoV

I kept my Harry near me at all times as we were guided through the school by the head girl Minerva McGonagall. I saw many of the other kids looking at my Harry, he is quite cute but he's mine and only mine! I wrapped my arm around my Harry's waist to hopefully will off others. I hated that they think that they could look at him, or have a chance of being his friend.

We finally made it to the main hall, as a kid started talking rather loudly about how they sorted us, "My older brother said that we have to fight a troll" "no we don't it's a dragon we have to fight" another said

Harry looked up at me frightened, hugging my close "I thought we just got sorted by the sorting hat Tom, did the book lie?"

I shook my head, Harry was so gullible and easily manipulated I'll really have to keep a close eye on him around these other stupid kids "No my Harry we don't have to do any of the other things the kids are talking about they obviously  were being tricked by their older siblings" I said soothing him by rubbing his back. We all stood in the back of the hall as we were called up one after another till it was my Harry's turn and I walked him up as he refused to go alone.

Harry's PoV

I didn't want to be out of Tom's hold right now, this was a new place and I don't know it so I don't know where to hide if someone attacks me. Also when the other kids were talking about us having to fight a troll or dragon I just wanted to go home, even after all the stuff Tom and me learned about this whole new world I still feel so lost. Tom made me go up on the chair so Mister Dumbledore could place the hat on my head, I feel like crying.

'What do we have here, you seem very frightened child, what's wrong?'

'Everythings so new and what if I and Tom get split up?'

'oh don't worry child I'll keep you together, you'll grow into a good wife indeed for him'

'aren't wife's girls?'

'not always child, but back to the sorting tell me about your friend'

'well he loves to learn, but if someone hurt us he'll get them back, he can be very scary when he does that. He's very cunning too, and ambitious he teaches me and himself everything, he calls me his Harry a lot too I don't get it sometimes but I do feel like I am his at the same times as I don't'

'well he seems like he's a Slytherin from what you've said, so how do you feel about going into Slytherin?'

'as long as Tom's there I'll be happy'

"SLYTHERIN" the hat screamed after I said that in my head and I rushed down giving the hat to Mister Dumbledore and ran to Tom. I hugged him tightly not seating to eat yet as I would have to go alone, the kids in Slytherin clapped and cheered still though. Tom was called after some other kids and I walked up with him so we could walk down to the Slytherin table after he was sorted

 

Tom's PoV

I smirked when Harry ran towards me after he was sorted in Slytherin. As it was my turn I walked up with Harry, I noticed the stares of some of the older kids and growled angrily at them. I sat in the chair and felt the hat placed upon my head

'well, well you must be Tom I already know you're a Slytherin and a parseltongue like Harry is, there will be changes coming to Slytherin I can see it now.'

'What type of changes?'

'Change in leadership and rules, you don't like people bullying and the current leaders do just that and you like to be in full control know one may disobey you without punishment as Harry knows'

'I'd only ever hurt him minorly for his own good, you saw in his head he is very oblivious to so much'

'I can tell, he was very scared to go up here alone and doesn't seem to get a lot of things but sees you in a very high place.'

'Can you sort me already I want to make sure my Harry get's something to eat'

"SLYTHERIN" The hat shouted and I smirked wrapping my arm around my Harry's waist as I got down from the chair, Dumbledore taking the hat from me with a look of distaste as we walked off to the end of the Slytherin table where Abraxas was waiting for us with his friends. Harry decided to sit on my lap and seemed very much distressed from everything so far as he yawned. I made him a plate of food along with one for myself, feeding myself and him. Abraxas just grinned and made lewd jokes that my Harry didn't understand.

"maybe you should feed him you sausage Tom," Abraxas said making the other kids laugh and me glare at me and my Harry's only friend

"Can I have your sausage Tom, sausage sounds really, really good right now?" My harry said sleepily pouting his perfect lips, making me groan in my head. I'd always been more mature than others in many ways. I picked up the actual sausage even if I wanted to give him a different type of sausage to put in his mouth. He started to suck it out of my hand and he grabbed onto it with his own hand fitting as much as possible of it in his mouth sucking in the juices of the sausage before biting off a piece to eat and then stuck the rest of it in his mouth chewing it and swallowing it, then continued my torture by licking his mouth for any juice from the meat that might of ended up on his lips. It really didn't help that he was sat on my lap and at this point, I wanted to do very bad things to my Harry.

"You are so very cruel Abraxas," I said glaring at him making him laugh

"Oh I know but Harry seemed to enjoy your sausage a lot."

"Ok students that is the end of the feast, your head students will lead you off to your dorms" The Headmaster said, 'Finally I thought' I thought to myself, my Harry got up so I could then put his arms out for me to pick him up, thank god I was taller than him, and he was tiny. We all followed the head boy and girl, who introduced themselves as Ackley and Elizabeth Brown, who from what Abraxas said were from a pureblood noble family much like the Potters. When we made it to our dorm room I was pleased to see me and Harry were in the same dorm room and chose bed next to each other.

"So we have a potter and a mudblood in here with us huh," A boy said arrogantly and the other 3 nodded along

"Yeah so, we gonna have a problem here," I said putting my Harry down and point towards my bed. Getting the message he ran to it and closed the curtains.

"So he's your bitch huh, makes sense he seems so weak," Another boy said, I grew angrier at the comment

"If I was you I'd shut my mouth before I hex you," I say growling, taking out my wand.

Harry's PoV

The second the boy said that to Tom I knew this wouldn't be a good night, and even further the fact that Tom sent me away was even worse. I sat in Tom's bed where both our snakes were, they must've gotten out of there cages.

"I'm scared Serpens," I say to him

"I know Hatchling, should I and Nagini go and help Tom out?" I nodded, if I couldn't help then they would.

Tom's PoV

I was ready to send a hex to the boys before I saw our two snakes come out and frighten the boys making them scream in fear. "Don't attack Nagini and Serpens just scare them a bit?" I said in parseltongue making all the boys gasp and they started apologizing to me and saying sorry for insulting my Harry, I smirked and understood what the hat meant.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked

"We hadn't realized you were a half-blood and the Slytherin's heir," they said

" tell me your names?" I say, might as well have some allies

"I'm Maximus Noel," said the boy that started the conflict, he had blonde hair and brown eye's, he was also slightly shorter than me, as were the others

"I'm Alden Astor and this is my twin brother Gage" They both had strawberry blonde hair, tan skin, and Green eye's

"I'm Julian Boyle" The one who insulted my Harry said, he had light brown hair, tan skin like the twins, and almost black dark brown eyes.

"Ok now I'll warn this one time, don't insult my Harry or me ever again. Now go to sleep before I let I and my Harry's snakes eat you" I say and they all run off to their beds. I yawn tiredly and go to my bed where my Harry is and open the bed curtains.

"Tom?" Harry said

"Everythings gonna be okay harry go get changed so we can sleep," I say and take off my robes and clothes so I'm in just my boxers before climbing into bed. A few minutes later Harry comes to my bed wearing one of my old shirts that were actually really soft since it was expensive, but we had stolen it because we couldn't afford it, and his comfy boxers briefs.

"Can I sleep in your bed Tom, I don't think I can sleep alone with all the new stuff" Harry said looking down I smiled

"of course baby, get in the bed now so we can sleep, we have a big day tomorrow," I say as he gets in cuddling up to my chest letting me wrap my arms around him after I pull up the covers and close the curtains. We both fall asleep after a bit.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay so I have found a beta but I decided to push out one more chapter before we work on one together but they still get the shout out since they were the only person to say they would beta so without further ado thank you [Scaranpannoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scaranpannoir/pseuds/Scaranpannoir) I look forward to working with you.


	6. Chapter 6

Tom's PoV  
I awoke to the comfy covers and my Harry's arms and body tucked into my chest, my arms tight around him, but not too tight to be breath constricting. I pulled off the amazing comfy blanket, everything here compared to the orphanage was amazing. I shook my Harry slightly to wake him up so we could go and get ready for the rest of the school day together. We had always taken one shower to have a semi longer shower with warm water since we woke early almost every day; it was just a plus that I got to see him in the nude every morning also.  
"To-oom don't make me wake up," My Harry whined, and I chuckled in my head but had to act angry on the outside. The thing about my Harry is if he doesn't have a strict schedule or doesn't listen to rules frequently he starts to freak out, we both figured that out after the first week I ever got sick. "Harry you know better than this, so get up right now before I spank you," I say in a strict voice, hoping he got up this time, I really didn't want to start the school year off with a spanking.  
"Ok," My Harry pouted and whined getting up. We both got out of bed and I spanked his bottom once. "Listen the first time my Harry, and don't whine and pout no matter how cute it is,” I say as we walk off to the showers, him sulking because he got spanked, he was rubbing his bum as we walked. Once we made it to the showers we got in a stall and stripped off the clothes we were wearing and I accio'ed our clothes and other stuff; I learned the charm from a book we got. I turned the water to a warm setting, not too cold or too hot. As always we set into our routine, me washing him and him washing me it's how it had always been.  
Once we were done me and my Harry got dressed in our school uniform minus the hideous hat. We had all gotten our schedule's yesterday after our head of house remembered to drop them off. I and my Harry had Potion’s first on Monday, which was today then DADA, then Herbology, which repeated on Wednesday. Then Tuesday was Transfiguration, then charms, then the History of Magic, which repeated Thursday. Finally, Friday was Flying lesson then study block(otherwise a free period) and finally Astronomy later that night. I enjoyed the setup of classes a lot, it would keep us busy.  
All I could really hope for is that no one bugged us in any other way like last night with our dorm mates.  
We left off to the Great Hall for breakfast early so we could make it to potions on time. We ate in quiet, sitting at the end with my Harry on my lap, while others wandered in mainly older kids as all of our dorm mates had been asleep and would most likely be late and make the teacher angry. Looking around I glared at any wandering eyes that happened to land on my Harry, he always seemed to draw attention to himself without even doing anything. He was also oblivious to it all at the same time. Abraxas finally showed after a while as the Grand Hall was filling up, waving to the both us. He walked with a huge grin on his face, I shake my head at him.  
Abraxas sat across from us on the table. “So Tom you gonna give Harry more of your sausage today?” He said, raising his eyebrows and picked up one off the table. I groan at the thought, putting my hand on my forehead shaking it in disapproval of Abraxas less than appropriate jokes towards me and my Harry. My Harry started tugging on my sleeve to get my attention and I looked at him, “What my Harry?” I say “Can I have some of your sausage it was so good yesterday?” He said shyly, oh how oblivious he is to all the bad inappropriate jokes that come with growing up. This world was really to corrupt for a pure, innocent soul like my Harry, just like I am but alas he is mine and all pure things must be corrupted at some point. I chuckle in my mind at my thoughts before grabbing one of the sausages of my plate and Harry did the same thing as last night with it. I internally groaned, just a few more years and I’ll completely corrupt my sweet innocent Harry.  
“You must be thinking really deeply Tom, you’ve ignored everyone here so far” I looked up from my Harry and noticed all of the people around us. “Um Hello?” I said unsure of what to do in the situation.  
“Hello, I am Avery, this next to me is Lestrange, and boy next to him is Rosier, then next to him is Mulciber the first, and finally on the end is Nott, we’re the Second year main circle of Slytherin leadership,” Avery said  
“Don’t forget me Avery I am the leader, Tom, I was informed by these boys that you’re roommates found out some interesting things about you and Harry, and we’d like to make you the leader of the first year group of Slytherin’s and in the future as you grow older you will be the leader of the main Circle of Slytherin as you are the heir to Slytherin” Abraxas said eyeing me for a reaction and I smirked, Slytherin is great.  
“I accept, and my Harry will be by my side right?” I say.  
“Of course, he is your future consort isn’t he,” Abraxas said as if it were a fact, which it is and always will be, Harry is mine.  
“Yes,” I say and Harry once again pulls on my sleeve “Yes, Harry”  
“What is a consort?”  
“You will find that out in a few years my Harry, don’t worry about it now”  
“But Tom why can’t I know now?” my Harry says  
“Because Harry you have to be older,” I say  
“But you know and you’re about the same age as me,” He says angrily  
“Harry it’s just how it so drops the subject”  
“NO!” He yelled and crossed his arms “ I want to know now Tom, you said you’d never keep things from me” I closed my eye and tried to contain my anger. I hate it when you don’t do what I say.  
“Harry stops this now, I will tell you in time when you are older but not now, okay?” I say, openly seething to show him I was angry  
“No, I wanna know now, everyone knows! Why can’t I Tom, you’re supposed to love” Harry said angrily  
I took a deep breath to calm myself “Harry this is your last chance or else you won’t be happy tonight” I say  
“No I wanna know what a damn Consort is Tom” Harry put his hand over his mouth, his eyes widening, he had cursed and he knew it was a big no-no. I growled “No more Harry if this rebellious attitude continues you won’t like me very much tomorrow more than you already won’t,” I say and pick him up and left to our first class, without so much as a wave goodbye with how angry I was. Not only did he disobey me, but he did it in front of others. We entered the Potions classroom, I walked to the teacher whose name was Slughorn.  
“Professor would you mind if my Harry sits on my lap this class period he’s in big trouble right now and I do not feel comfortable with being apart from him”  
“Of course, you must be Tom, and this must be little Harry, the other Slytherin boys told me about you two,” He said and I nodded my thanks and went to the front table with Harry and sat him in my lap and got out both of our books. I set up the rest of the supplies while Harry tried to act invisible.  
The rest of the class went by smoothly, as did the rest of the day. Harry didn’t once argue again or talk back or do anything bad. He knew I was at the end of my leash and didn’t want to make it worse. After dinner which was uneventful, I walked us into our room, it was a good two hours before curfew. “Get out all of you,” I said to the two roommates in our dorm and they rushed out shutting the door. I put up a silencing charm and put Harry down on my bed. “Harry what did you do wrong?” I say wanting him to admit the things he did.  
He whimpered,”I didn’t listen to you about not asking about a consort is and I cursed”, he looked down sadly.  
“Now Harry you know the rules, you listen to me, and you don’t ever curse. Tell me what the punishment is” I say  
“I have to get spanked by you,” He says  
“Yep, now I’d say you need 10 spanks, do you agree?” I say, he nods and looks down. I sit down next to him and he moves on to my lap knowing what to do. “Count them as I do them Harry” He nods gripping my leg. I spank his bum once to start to see if he will say the number “ONE” He cries out, he’s always been sensitive to any type of pain, even little things. I spank him 4 more times, each one he cried out the number. “Halfway did, you’re being such a good boy my Harry,” I say and continue and do the last 5, each one with him crying out the number of spanks. “That wasn’t so bad now was it,” I say to him and he nods crying silently, I rub his sore bottom and get out an anti-pain solvent and a solvent for preventing bruise. “Do you want me to apply it or do you want to?” I ask my Harry knowing the answer already. “Y-yes T-Tom” I slide down his pants and underwear only enough to show the red bottom and apply the cream. He sighed in relief, tears drying already. I hadn’t been that harsh with him, I had all day to calm down. I pull his underwear and pants up. My Harry sits up and hugs me tightly “I’m so sorry Tom, I shouldn’t have been disobedient and used a curse word. Don’t be mad at me anymore” He says ready to sob more  
“My Harry I am not angry at you anymore, you realized your mistake and owned up to it right away, and a consort is a husband or wife in a monarchy. Do you want to be my consort?” I ask a little scared  
“Of course Tom, I love you, it’s just like being friends but forever and ever,” He said giggling. I shake my head, honestly, he has a lot of growing up to do and I have a lot to teach him. I think to myself and laugh as the snakes come out and ask us to be quiet. Growing up here will be great, I think to myself.  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
Finally, I am done with another chapter, thank you Scaranpanno Ferafeso, who is my wonderful beta who helped along with the chapter and I will hopefully be getting another one out real soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

Harry’s PoV

 

After that horrible punishment, Tom gave me I really don’t wanna get in trouble. I don’t think my butt could handle it, honestly why did Tom have to be so strong. I stayed close to him in school as much as I could knowing that he would be mad if I wandered off alone without him. I did that once when we lived in the orphanage, it was actually a year ago we were both 10 and I wanted to go outside. Tom said no and well I got angry and left anyways ended up almost being attacked by this weird old man who wanted me to take my clothes off. I hated every second of it, and I missed Tom, luckily he found me before the man could do anything but still it was so scary. Then Tom spanked me for leaving without him and didn’t forgive me for almost two whole days. So now I don’t leave Tom, never ever because just like Tom says I need him and can’t do much to protect without him. 

It was time for lunch, Tom picked me up when we walked in carrying me to where we sat with Abraxas and the other kids. He sat with me in his lap, made my plate of food and his own. I could instantly tell he was being very strict about lunch today because of yesterday and it sucks, I wish I just left the stupid consort thing alone. He fed me inbetween his own bites, everyone was staring at us with heart eyes, and some girls were snapping a picture for some odd reason. I don’t understand the people here sometimes. 

“So Tom are you going to greet us?” Abraxas asked.

“Oh sorry, How are you guys?” He said, his face blank. I wrap my arms around his neck and hide, I didn’t want my friends to see me be a baby. 

“Everything is fine right now, though Albus is going after more and more Slytherin and giving us detention for nothing,” Abraxas said.

“What should we do?” Tom said, in a more serious tone now. 

“I don’t know right now, but we’re getting our head of house to go in and talk with the headmaster later today, we’d like you to be there after History of Magic” Abraxas responded.

“Am I allowed to come?” I ask, turning my head out of Tom’s neck where I was hiding. 

“No we’re going to get someone to watch you for the time being” Abraxas responded with a smile. I felt Tom tense hearing this, I didn’t like it either. 

“Are you sure Abraxas?” Tom asked holding me tighter.

“Yes, we can’t have him there not with what might be brought up, if you want to keep Harry innocent,” Abraxas said and Tom nodded, his jaw clenched. 

Next period was History of magic, which lasted an hour, and a very long and boring one it would be. Tom finally went back to feeding me and finished his meal so we could leave and make our way to the classroom. I waved goodbye to Abraxas and the others to be polite. When Tom picked me up again, without warning, making me squeal and Tom laugh, well chuckle at best he only laughed when we were alone together but chuckling was fine in his own words. When we got to the classroom Tom had to put me down so we could enter since the door was closed, which sucked I liked Tom carrying me. 

He didn’t pick me back up and told me to go pick a seat while he talked to the teacher, who was a ghost. Weird, I know. I pick out two seats in the very back corner so we could be mostly alone, there was only one other chair in the back row, the rest had around 7 and 8, and there were 5 rows in total. 

 

Tom’s PoV

 

I really am not looking forward to leaving my Harry alone tonight. From what kids say about History of Magic it is very boring, and I am not looking forward to an hour of things I already read with Harry. I walk down to the teacher as I send Harry to grab seats, even though I am not looking forward to this class I want to be on good terms with the teacher. 

“Hello  Professor Binns, I am Thomas Riddle and up there is my Harry. I want to know if we could get the work for the year if you have it, we’ve reviewed the book and it all is very easy to remember.” I ask politely, this way we wouldn’t have to really listen in the class and would be ahead of the class. 

“Why of course, I will go get it, you’re one of the select few that have done this” Professor Binns says and goes through the wall and comes back with two loads of work, “The top 2 pages do tomorrow and there is an essay format in below those due Monday, have fun.”

I take the homework and turn around seeing my Harry staring into space at the top corner of the room and walk to him. I tap his shoulder when he doesn’t snap out of his daydream, “My Harry, what are you thinking about?” I ask my Harry. 

“Tonight, I don’t want you to leave me alone with a stranger,” My Harry says whimpering slightly. I calm him quickly picking him up out of the chair and then sit in it with my Harry in my lap. “Shhhh it’ll be okay my Harry,” I say and cuddle my Harry close to my cheat. We sit like that until students filter into the room. No one sat next to us out of fear and I made my Harry do his work that would be due soon, then we both worked on the essay finishing it in no time. By the time the class was about to end me and my Harry were both very antsy not wanting it to end. I didn’t like this one bit.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So I finally finished this chapter, sorry for the wait and not sorry for the minor cliff hanger, Tom's about to become very very very possive like more than now. But like it's so adorable. Hope you enjoyed this long awaited chapter, I hope to write a new one soon, maybe by tomorrow if everything goes alright for once. Anyways peace out and have a nice day


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Tom’s PoV

As soon as class ended I picked up my Harry up and packed our things, nervous about tonight. I walked to the Slytherin Common room where Abraxas and the others should be, holding my Harry close to me already missing him at the thought we’d have to be apart. The walk was slow and tedious, I walked at a slower pace that was bound to make Abraxas angry that I will be late, but I somehow can’t bring myself to care, I don’t want to spend anytime away from my Harry. We entered the room, it was... how do I put it, tense. Like you could cut the tension with a knife. Everyone was on edge with the up and coming meeting the head of house, I wonder why?  
“Hey, Abraxas, who’s going to be watching my Harry?” I asked him to start off with, it was the first thing on my mind. He laughed and someone came forward, he was older probably a seventh year.  
“This is Alastor Blois, a seventh year student and inner circle for the seventh year leadership. He graciously gave up coming to the meeting so you wouldn’t have to worry about little Harry.” Abraxas replied while Blois waved towards me and my Harry with a sweet smile.  
“That’s very kind of him, well Mr. Blois warning my Harry can get a little anxious and unnerved without me around,” I say, while my Harry hides his face into my shoulder making me chuckle  
“I think he’ll be fine, we can work on homework and maybe if we finish it we could do some art,” He says, Blois seemed nice enough and I liked that he informed me of the plans for the night while I was at the meeting and nodded my approval.   
“Well we must be going now Tom, so say goodbye to Harry,” Abraxas says, and I hug my harry tight kissing him on his head and letting him down on his two feet.  
“Goodbye Tom, be safe” My Harry says kissing my cheek, “And you too my Harry, be good for me and for Mr. Blois here” I responded not wanting to leave but wanting to stay in the good with the Slytherin leaders, as we both would be spending 7 years at this school in this house. I left anyway, with a bad feeling in my gut not understanding why.

Harry’s PoV

“Hey, I’m Alastor as you heard already,” The boy says, I looked him trying to figure him out. Why would someone want to miss out on important things with the leadership, I know I am upset that I have to stay away from it.  
“Why did you chose to stay behind?” I ask Alastor.  
“Well I honestly don’t enjoy those meetings all that much and I wanted to meet the little Slytherin that was turning heads of the inner circles, I wasn’t disappointed,” He said  
I nod and get out my homework, Tom wouldn’t be happy if I didn’t finish it tonight. Alastor sat close to me on my bed and helped out, he wasn’t as good as Tom but being a 7th year he knew all of the material and made it all go by fast.

*Warning while I won’t be writing in detail this next part will reference what could have been sexual assault is still a trigger for some so skip to the next bold if you don’t want to read it*

Third POV

As Harry and Alastor worked on Harry’s homework, Alastor who had horrible true intentions moved closer to Harry. Harry scooted away just thinking he didn’t have enough room on the bed. Alastor who was getting impatient gave up on the nice act and pressed Harry into the bed, leaning on top of him pulling at his robes to get them off, Harry.   
Without knowing what was happening Harry screamed, his snake coming out hissing stricken at the older boy who was harming his master.   
‘Master get out of here, run to other Master’  
Harry nodded as Alastor fell off the bed limp as the venom ran through his body.

*I was uncomfortable even writing that blah, but story purposes I don’t think I could write more than that myself hits too close to home*

Harry ran fast, stumbling in shock of what happened, screaming for Tom hoping he would find him soon.

Tom’s PoV

“I will have a chat with Dumbledore about unfair detentions and points taken away, it shouldn’t be happening and I don’t condone it at all seeing as I used to be a Slytherin as well my dear children,” Headmaster said and all the Slytherins in the room grinned in their win. I smiled, it was amazing how talking and using connections can make a difference. Then I heard screaming, my Harry’s screaming, and he was screaming my name. I swiftly stood up and ran out to see him with tears all over his face, his robes messy. I knew him not being with me would be a bad idea.  
He ran into my arms and I just held him, the other Slytherin’s running out see the scene. I turned my head to Abraxas and glared, he looked guilt-stricken. Oh, that boy was going to pay him and Alastor. 

 

*****

So this chapter was a long time in the waiting, I had alot of school problems and just testing in general and drama. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you have any ideas of suggestions leave it in the comments, but know flames  will be deleted cause if you don't like my story I write for fun then you can not read it.


End file.
